Spoiler
Finally, here is the spoiler page, this page is NOT giving any encyclopedic informations and list unsure information about unreleased chapters/episodes/tankobon. Also, please, DO NOT add informations just because you think it might happen, spoilers are here to give informations about the soon-released media. Manga *'Incoming chapter' : 355 : - *'Last released chapter' : 354 : Heart Chapter 355:? Source: bleachasylum Posted by Bleach91 Translated by sheetz from ichixhime Quote: んじゃ超簡易ですまん＞＜ タイトルは英語で長かったからもちろん覚えてない！ Since the title is in English, of course I forgot it! 扉絵は　現在戦ってる　ヒゲダンディ・静かなｲｹﾒｿ Title page is in the real world: Shunsui and Stark 　　　　　　　キング　　　・蜂女～ぽっちゃり Barragan, Soi Fon and Oomaeda 　　　　　　　　　　　氷竜　　　　・鮫女 Hitsugaya and Halibel 吉良　そんな馬鹿な…　と上を見ながらボソっと呟く Kira: He looks up and mutters, “No way!” 静かなｲｹﾒｿの斬撃を何とかかわすヒゲダンディしかし笠に食らってしまい Stark exchanges attacks with Shunsui, but he can only get Shunsui’s hat. ヒゲダンディ　ふ～やるね～ Shunsui 静かなｲｹﾒｿ　　そっちもこっちの斬撃を笠も服も飛ばされずによく避ける Stark: Your hat and clothes aren’t too good at avoiding my attacks. ヒゲダンディ笠の斬られた間から汗と血 Sweat and blood trickle out from where Shunsui’s hat is cut. 場面は変わり Scene changes キング　やれやれ２人なのに一歩もワシを動かすことが出来ないとは… Barragan: My or my, even with both of you you aren’t able to move me. ぼろぼろの２人…キングが王座からトマホークの武器を取り出す Soi Fon and Oomaeda are worn out..Barragan withdraws a tomahawk from his throne. キング　　　さてどっちからやるか Barragan: Now, which one of you? ぽっちゃり　隊長そろそろいいんじゃないですか？ Oomaeda: Captain, isn’t it about time? 蜂女　　　　なんだ？ Soi Fon: What? ぽっちゃり　そろそろ力も溜まってきたころだし限定解除しましょうよ！ Oomaeda: It’s time for us to gather our strength and release the limit! キング　　　まだ何かあるのか？面白いやってみろ！ Barragan: There’s still more? This out to be interesting! 蜂女　　　　もうすでに限定解除した状態でやってるんだが… Soi Fon: We’ve already released our limit… ぽっちゃり　＞＜ Oomaeda: (reaction) 場面は変わり Scene changes 氷竜ＶＳ鮫女 Hitsugaya vs Halibel すまんわすれたが 討て！なんちゃら～　で鮫女帰刃状態へ Halibel releases and turns into a shark lady. 氷竜　（あれがやつらが帰刃している状態か油断はできねい～　っていってる所） Hitsugaya: ( 鮫女が一閃 Halibel fires a cero. 氷竜の右肩から足まで真っ二つ Hitsugaya’s cut in two from his right shoulder down to his legs. 血が飛び出す描写が We see blood flying out. 鮫女　所詮この程度か氷の竜など鮫の一撃で海に沈む Halibel: It only took that for the shark to sink the ice dragon into the sea. 終了 The end Chapter 354: Heart ウルキの回想から～ It starts from Ulquiorra's flashbacks. 徐々に消えていく井上の姿（自分が塵になっていく過程で） It's a figure of Orihime which is slowly disappearing (as he's turning to dust) （なんか色々思ってる　このなんちゃらはお前らの頭を砕けばみえるのか～ 　頭蓋骨を開いてみればわかるのか…） He is thinking a lot of things like If I cracked you guys' heads would I be able to see it? If I tried to open your skull would I understand?) 　中略 (The writer skips it) 　これが　心（ハート）なのか Is this a heart? 扉絵はウルキ The opening page is Ulquiorra. 話は変わりヤミーへ The scene goes back to Yammy. 上で巨大な霊圧が消える The huge reaitsu from above fades away. 苺が勝ったのか…？ Did Ichigo win...? ヤミー　あ～あせっかく手伝いにいってやろうとしたのに 　　　　やられちまって Yammy: Ahh... I was trying to help you, but you got beaten up in the end. ３人で話　あいつは１０番だいける　って見たいな展開に 　　　　　なり Three of them talking: "He's only number 10 so we can win..." It seems something like that is going to happen ヤミーがぶちぎれて力を解放！超巨大化 Yammy enrages and releases! Choukyotaika (means something like turning to a giant) ヤミーの１０の１が消え　０に 俺は力を解放することで数字が変わるエスパーダよ！！ At number 10 of Yammy, 1 disappears and leaves only 0. Yammy:I'm a Espada whose number is changed after the release!! エスパーダは誰が１～１０っていった？ 本当は０～９なんだぜえええええええ Yammy:Who said Espada is number 1-10? Actually it's 0-9 ３人は愕然 All three of them are astonished. 話は変わり日番谷へ 押される日番谷 The scene changes to Hitsugaya. He's being pushed down 隊長さんってこんなもんかもうしんでいいよ Halibel:So a captain is someone like this. It's your time to die. って所で終わり Finish Chapter 355: 扉絵は　現在戦ってる　ヒゲダンディ・静かなｲｹﾒｿ Title page is in the real world: Shunsui and Stark キング　　　・蜂女～ぽっちゃり Barragan, Soi Fon and Oomaeda 氷竜　　　　・鮫女 Hitsugaya and Halibel 吉良　そんな馬鹿な…　と上を見ながらボソっと呟く Kira: He looks up and mutters, "No way!" 静かなｲｹﾒｿの斬撃を何とかかわすヒゲダンディしかし笠に食らってしまい Stark exchanges attacks with Shunsui, but he can only get Shunsui's hat. ヒゲダンディ　ふ～やるね～ Shunsui 静かなｲｹﾒｿ　　そっちもこっちの斬撃を笠も服も飛ばされずによく避ける Stark: Your hat and clothes aren't too good at avoiding my attacks. ヒゲダンディ笠の斬られた間から汗と血 Sweat and blood trickle out from where Shunsui's hat is cut. 場面は変わり Scene changes キング　やれやれ２人なのに一歩もワシを動かすことが出来ないとは… Barragan: My or my, even with both of you you aren't able to move me. ぼろぼろの２人…キングが王座からトマホークの武器を取り出す Soi Fon and Oomaeda are worn out..Barragan withdraws a tomahawk from his throne. キング　　　さてどっちからやるか Barragan: Now, which one of you? ぽっちゃり　隊長そろそろいいんじゃないですか？ Oomaeda: Captain, isn't it about time? 蜂女　　　　なんだ？ Soi Fon: What? ぽっちゃり　そろそろ力も溜まってきたころだし限定解除しましょうよ！ Oomaeda: It's time for us to gather our strength and release the limit! キング　　　まだ何かあるのか？面白いやってみろ！ Barragan: There's still more? This out to be interesting! 蜂女　　　　もうすでに限定解除した状態でやってるんだが… Soi Fon: We've already released our limit... ぽっちゃり　＞＜ Oomaeda: (reaction) 場面は変わり Scene changes 氷竜ＶＳ鮫女 Hitsugaya vs Halibel すまんわすれたが 討て！なんちゃら～　で鮫女帰刃状態へ Halibel releases and turns into a shark lady. 氷竜　（あれがやつらが帰刃している状態か油断はできねい～　っていってる所） Hitsugaya: ( 鮫女が一閃 Halibel fires a cero. 氷竜の右肩から足まで真っ二つ Hitsugaya's cut in two from his right shoulder down to his legs. 血が飛び出す描写が We see blood flying out. 鮫女　所詮この程度か氷の竜など鮫の一撃で海に沈む Halibel: It only took that for the shark to sink the ice dragon into the sea. 終了 The end Anime *'Incoming Episode' : 217 :Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte *'Last released episode' : 216 :Elite! The Four Shinigami Elite! The Four Shinigami Future episode titles *'2009-04-21' : (JUST RELEASED) ** *'2009-04-28' : ** *'2009-5-5' : **